wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jax's Survivor AU - Gen 2
Generation One Generation Three Generation Four Survivor: Vanuatu 1Due to a deadlocked vote, Lisa and Chad participated in a tiebreaker challenge to determine who would go home. Memorable Moments *Lisa going on every individual reward except for one. *Lisa flipping with the guys on post-swap Yasur to get Ami and Leann out for not being in her alliance... ultimately leading to a problem with numbers come merge. *Eliza and Chris having 0 loyalty, causing a mess of blindsides in the early merge. **Most notably, Twila's striking blindside where Eliza flipped to the men due to her feeling of being on the bottom of the women. This blindside also killed the powerful Twila/Julie/Mia/Lisa alliance. *Chad's corruption, starting with his undying loyalty to the boys meaning he didn't vote for JP in episode 11, almost causing his boot. Following, he saw his friend go home and spent the rest of the game on the side of the girls against his boys. Jaxvivor: Palau 1When teams were picked, two contestants were not chosen and were eliminated immediately. Memorable Moments *Gregg accomplishing the first perfect game, with 0 votes against him and a unanimous vote to win. *The season being strategically vanilla, with a straight Pagonging and 7 of the season's votes being unanimous. *Wanda winning the hearts of the nation with her role as the last member of Koror against 6 weakening Ulongs, but sadly failing to advance. Survivor: Guatemala 1 On day 38, Brandon was medically evacuated from the game. Memorable Moments *Danni's stellar social game including her bonding "a lot" with people nearly every episode... but it ultimately not being enough for her to win the game. *The non-traditional Pagonging, in which NuYaxha systematically eliminated NuNakum at the merge. *The obvious Brandon-Morgan F2 being shattered with Brandon's F3 medivac. *Rafe finding the first ever hidden immunity idol, and being voted out in the same episode without playing it. *Bobby Jon and Wanda, the returnees, completely flopping and both being gone before the merge. Survivor: Panama Memorable Moments *The season involving 3 rock draws. *Dan and Danielle's feud as soon as the merge hit, though it only lasted 2 episodes. *The domination of Bayoneta and flopping of Viveros, although Nick went on to win. *Ruth finding the idol in episode 2 and never playing it despite making it to day 38. *Danielle getting at least one vote at every merge tribal up until her boot. Survivor: Cook Islands 1Penner received 4 votes against him, but was able to play the hidden immunity idol. Memorable Moments * Manihiki being the first 3 boots and then the F2. * Cao Boi's mutiny to join his Puka Pukas causing his boot in the same episode. * The merge being NuRaro vs NuAitu, but eventually devolving into Brad vs Penner. * Penner being the first ever person to use an idol in episode 12. Survivor: Fiji 1Rocky played his idol, negating 6 votes against him. 2Sylvia played her idol on Erica, negating 3 votes against her. Memorable Moments *The return of intense strategy to Survivor after a slower string of Palau-Cook Islands. *Moto losing every pre-merge immunity challenge, but 2 original Motos getting 1st and 2nd. **Additionally, Moto losing all but one reward challenge. *Ravu in general falling apart post-swap. *Idols being present in their modern state for the first time and two correct idol plays occurring. *Rita's story of being unable to integrate herself after being initially exiled for the first few days of the game ultimately causing her untimely demise in episode 4. *The controversial all-Asian F3. *The trainwreck Boo/Rocky/Earl alliance at the beginning of the merge. **Earl voting with Rocky during his boot ep for the sole reason of trying to win his jury vote. *Michelle's game changing blindside of Erica in which she engineered a tie vote that would disable the opponent and allow her and Yau-Man to both vote again against Sylvia's one vote, leading to their target getting eliminated. Survivor: China 1 Amanda received 2 votes that were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *Courtney's un-strategic and un-physical game being rewarded with 4 votes to win. *Amanda being offended by Todd (her alliance mate) being voted out by the Fei Longs after the swap and crusading against Leslie and Denise in the early merge. *Tribal lines being non-existent in the erratic post-merge. *Amanda's successful idol play avoiding a possible purple rock situation. Survivor: Micronesia - Fans vs. Favorites 1Earl received 2 votes, but Kathy played her idol on him to negate them. 2Twila received 1 vote, but Earl played his idol on her to negate them. 3Kathy received 3 votes that were negated by an idol play. Memorable Moments *Rafe finding an idol and getting voted out with it in his pocket... again. *The rivalry between the Airai alliances (Amanda/Chad/Earl/Twila vs. Cecilia/Dan/Michelle/Rafe). **Amanda being stranded on NuAirai with only Favorites from the opposing alliance, and making a #BIGMOVE by getting Cecilia and Michelle out, but ultimately screwing herself over. *The fans completely failing despite having the numbers at the merge. **Kathy managing to survive with an idol play and an immunity win. *Brad inventing(?) the "goat" strategy by ousting Earl instead of Kathy at F3 when he had immunity, knowing he could beat Kathy in the final vote.